An organic electroluminescence device is a spontaneous light emitting device which utilizes the principle that a fluorescent substance emits light by energy of recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is applied. Since an organic EL device of the laminate type driven under a low electric voltage was reported by C. W. Tang et al. of Eastman Kodak Company (C. W. Tang and S. A. Vanslyke, Applied Physics Letters, Volume 51, Page 913, 1987), many studies have been conducted on organic EL devices using organic materials as the constituting materials.
Tang et al. used a laminate structure using tris(8-quinolinolato)aluminum for the light emitting layer and a triphenyldiamine derivative for the hole transporting layer. Advantages of the laminate structure are that the efficiency of hole injection into the light emitting layer can be increased, that the efficiency of forming excited particles which are formed by blocking and recombining electrons injected from the cathode can be increased, and that excited particles formed among the light emitting layer can be enclosed. As the structure of the organic EL device, a two-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer and an electron transporting and light emitting layer and a three-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer, a light emitting layer and an electron transporting (injecting) layer are well known. To increase the efficiency of recombination of injected holes and electrons in the devices of the laminate type, the structure of the device and the process for forming the device have been studied.
As the light emitting material of the organic EL device, chelate complexes such as tris(8-quinolinolato)aluminum, coumarin complexes, tetraphenylbutadiene derivatives, bisstyrylarylene derivatives and oxadiazole derivatives are known. It is reported that light in the visible region ranging from blue light to red light can be obtained by using these light emitting materials, and development of a device exhibiting color images is expected (For example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 3 below). However, they were not sufficient because their efficiency of light emission and lifetime did not achieve at a practical level yet.
Further, an organic EL device which emits blue light with a long lifetime employing a distyryl compound adding styrylamine or so as an organic blue-light emitting material is proposed (refer to Patent Literature 4 below). However, the device described therein fails to show a sufficiently long lifetime and, therefore, further improvement has been demanded. Furthermore, a technique of employing mono or bis anthracene compound and a distyryl compound as an organic light emitting medium layer is disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 5 below). However in these technology, a conjugated structure of the styryl compound lengthened wavelength of a light emission spectrum and deteriorated the purity of color
Still further, Patent Literature 6 below discloses an organic EL device employing aminoanthracene derivative as an organic green-light emitting material. Despite the disclosure, the above material has a low glass transition temperature and the organic EL device employing the above material reveals poor heat resistance and failed in achieving long lifetime and enhanced efficiency of light emission.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 8(1996)-239655    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 7(1995)-138561    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 3(1991)-200289    Patent Literature 4: International Application Published under PCT No. WO 94/006157    Patent Literature 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-284050    Patent Literature 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-207167